Masked Ruby
Masked Ruby is one of the bosses from Ittle Dew and a delectable character in the slap hit, Slap City. He also appears as The Delinquent in the LudoVerse crossover, Card City Nights. Appearance Masked Ruby appears to be one of the crystals that the player hits to activate puzzles in Ittle Dew. He wears a black hat, cape and visible blind fold and has a mustache very much in the style of Zorro. He also wields a rapier. Behavior Masked Ruby appears to love fighting. He also seems to be bilingual given his initial dialogue interaction with the opponent. In Card City Nights he is a known cheat at the game but admits when he is defeated. Games Ittle Dew Masked Ruby is one of the three bosses guarding the treasures of the island. His treasure is the Fire Sword. He attacks by dashing at the opponent. The player must lure him to one of the bombs and activate them with the newly acquired Fire Sword. If hit with a blast Ruby lunges off screen to summon fishbuns for the player to defeat before coming back down with new bombs. Ittle Dew 2 He doesn't make a direct appearance but his portrait can be seen along with his fellow bosses in The Grand Library. El Biadlo also confirms to being Masked Ruby's cousin and glued him back together after shattering into smaller shards. Card City Nights Masked Ruby appears as The Delinquent with slick black hair and sunglasses. He is one of the Legendary Card holders and can be dueled with in The Cave where his bar-mates candidly announces his cheating methods for the game. When defeated he apologizes to the player for cheating and rewards the player with the King-Buni DX legendary card. Card City Nights 2 He doesn't make a direct appearance as an NPC but he appears on a rare card, dealing 1 damage while granting the user a bubble when resolving. Slap City Ruby is a playable fighter in Slap City. His attacks mainly consist of using his rapier to perform flashy aerial combos. He is one of the fastest characters in the game; but lacks long range and can be killed relatively quickly. Moveset Trivia * His first lines in Ittle Dew is a mixture of French and Swedish. It roughly translates to "Ah Miss! (French) It is time to trick the translators!" (Swedish) * Currently he is the only fighter in Slap City to be capable of three aerial jumps * Remar confirmed on Twitter that Masked Ruby's taunt in Slap City is a reference to Kaiketsu Zubat A show made in the 70's about the titular hero who shouts "Zubat" a lot and takes down flamboyant villains in a Japanese wild west setting. An example can be found here. Voice Samples Whistle file:Whistle-resources.assets-4556.ogg Tsk Tsk Tsk file:Tsk1-resources.assets-4488.ogg file:Tsk2-resources.assets-4367.ogg file:Tsk3-resources.assets-4540.ogg Gallery MR Card.PNG MRcut.png 7QL3wjf.png ruby.png 05.png P4-resources.assets-2377.png P5-resources.assets-1628.png P2-resources.assets-2317.png P1-resources.assets-1668.png BossTrio-sharedassets0.assets-276.png Category:Ittle Dew Enemies Category:Ittle Dew Characters Category:Slap City Character Category:Card City Nights Character Category:Crystals Category:Ittle Dew